


Mischief of Matchmakers

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack?, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Chapters, chat fics, more character tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: A behinds the scenes look at the antics the Hoops and Nets  Matchmaking Club.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Sawamura Daichi, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778470
Kudos: 7





	1. Project Read Romance (Captain meets Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a chat fic. Kise tries to start the matchmaking process and gets denied. This immeddiately follows the events in chapter 1 of Captain meet Captain, So you should read that first

**Project Red Romance**

(22:44) Kise created group chat

Kise changes chat name to Project Red Romance

Kise added Kuroko

Kise added Aomine

**Aomine: Oi, What is this!**

Kise changes Aomine to #2Light

Kise changes Kuroko to ShadowKing

**ShadowKing: I suppose this works. Why are we here?**

**#2Light: Kise!!!!**

**Kise: Just wait a minute.**

Kise added Murasakibara

Kise added Midorima

Kise changed Murasakibara to Murasakibaracchi

Kise changed Midorma OhaAsaStan1

Kise changed Kise to PrettyAce

**(22:50) OhaAsaStan1: You’d better have a good reason for this, Kise.**

**PrettyAce: I do, I swear! We all saw what Akashicchi looked like.**

Murasakibaracchi has left the chat

**PrettyAce: He wasn’t going to help anyway.**

**OhaAsaStan1: Are you sure this is a good idea?**

**PrettyAce: Akashicchi has never been in a relationship before!**

**ShadowKing: That we know of.**

**#2Light: I’m out of here. Meddling in Akashi’s love life is the last thing I want to do.**

**PrettyAce: Aominecchi!!!!!**

#2Light has left the chat

**OhaAsaStan1: I am not number one on Oha Aha’s predictions, nanodayo. It’s your problem if Akashi finds out.**

(23:01) OhaAsaStan1 has left the chat 

**ShadowKing: I’m sorry, Kise-kun. I have to agree with everyone else. I won’t get involved unless my help is really needed.**

ShadowKing has left the chat

**PrettyAce: ( ╥ω╥ )**


	2. Miracle Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between Chapter two and three of Captain meet Captain, the second and third serious discussion about Akashi's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this up yesterday. Obviously that didn't happen. Enjoy the miracles being nosy.

**Miracles Group Chat**

**July 17th**

**(13:07)**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun just laughed**

**Aomine-kun: Oi, Testu, your joking. right?**

**Kise-kun: Kurokocchi doesnt joke tho (⊙_⊙)**

**Murasakibara-kun: .......**

**Kuroko: Would I joke about this?**

**Aomine-kun: guess not**

**Midorima-kun: I can confirm, nanadayo. Akashi was, indeed, laughing.**

**Momoi-san: Kyaaaaaa! Akashi-kun is in love!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆**

**Kise-kun: since when? whos he with? spill kurokocchi**

**Kuroko: Sawamura-kun, one of Sugawara-san’s old teammates, was asking me about us, Akashi-kun in particular. Akashi-kun came up and I offered to let him explain. No more than ten minutes later Akashi-kun was laughing.**

**Kise-kun: now can we intervene? at least talk to him. or something.**

**Midorima-kun: Give it a few days. Romance takes time, nanodayo**

**July 20th**

**(20:00)**

**Kise-kun: if its not time to butt in,when is? ive never seen Akashicchi have so much undone**

**Aomine-kun: i suppose.**

**Midorima-kun: We should speak to him tonight. I doubt he’ll leave before midnight, nanadayo.**

**Murasakibara-kun: I don’t wanna**

**Momoi-san: I’ll have sweets from Himuro’s when youre done (^ω~)**

**Murasakibara-kun:** (￣▽￣) 

**Murasakibara-kun: I’ll help**

**Kuroko: Please make sure to text me when you’re done. I’m helping Sugawara-san close tonight.**

**Kise-kun: we will! ttyl Kurokocchi!!!!**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I won't promise having the third chapter of this up today because, well , like I said I wanted to post all three written chapters and that obviously didn't happen. Also, if anyone has advice for chat fics, can you help? These are redicuously hard for me to write.


	3. How Pretty Boys Write Love Lettters ft. Aomine (Captain Meet Captain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise write the love letter to Daichi and recieve help from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's not a chat fic! (Thanks to yunthebishoujo for her help)

Oikawa and Kise lean over a stack of disgusting pink paper. The blond tosses another flubbed attempt to the side.

“Let’s try this. Dear Sawamurecc-”

“No, no, no, Ryou-chan. We have to make it like it’s from some girl, not  _ us _ .”

“Oi, what’re you two up to?”

The two pretty boys jump out of their skin, but settle when they realize the speaker is just a blue haired idiot.

“What are you doing here, Aominecchi? Shouldn’t you be stealing glances at your Mai-can magazines?”

“Yea, yea. Shut it, Kise. What are  _ you _ doing? Last time I looked, you weren’t into pink paper.”

“We’re, ummmm…”

Aomine unfolds one of the pieces of paper and reads it out loud.

“ ~~ Dear, Daichi-kun, I’m pregna ~~ What the fuck, Kise?”

“Writing love letters is so haaard, Aominecchi! You think you can do it better?”

“Is there anything I can’t do better than you?”

“Mean, Daiki-kun, mean.” Oikawa snickers.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember all those confessions you got in middle and high school. Listen, if you really want to confess, it should go something like this: Oh! Daichi-kun, I’m so in love with you! I want to meet you face to face. Please meet me so I can declare my love. Love, Mai-chan.”

Oikawa and Kise look at Aomine in pen admiration. 

“Aominechhi!!!! You’re awesome. We can take it from here!”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Don’t blame me if Akashi and Sawamura take this wrong.”

Kise and Oikawa share a look as the blunet walks away. 

“Don’t worry about that, Ryou-chan. They’ll never know it was us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love letters are hard. Just really hard.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'l start releasing stuff for Bets On when I get around to it. Including the first official, non emergency meeting of the Hoops and Nets Gossip and Matchmaking club. I've got so many projects going, this one isn't going to be super consistent on updates.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Kise.


End file.
